


Kesenai omoi ga

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [75]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pride, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "Yuya, I think we lost our spark.”“What are you talking about, Yuri?”“I'm talking about our relationship. Of course. We’re not as spontaneous as before. We used to be unpredictable, there was no saying what was going to happen or whether one was going to start wanting the other at the wrongest possible time. I'm not saying it was right, but it felt exciting, somehow. It’s like we’re getting...” he winced, shrugging. “Old, or something.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: 500themes [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878





	Kesenai omoi ga

**Title: **Kesenai omoi ga (This feeling can’t be erased)

**Characters: **Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

**Pairing: **Takaki/Chinen

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **3.326

**Prompt: [44\. I covet you](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [17 – On the floor](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Takaki Yuya’s Daimei no nai monogatari. The story kind of follows [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308764), but can absolutely be read on its own.

A healthier person wouldn’t have gotten this upset by it, that’s what Yuri kept telling himself.

A healthier person would’ve realized that Ryosuke was just messing with him, trying to be smart after being caught in the act and doing the best he could to justify himself.

Really, though. He might’ve been his best friends, but there were times Yuri hated Yamada Ryosuke. With a passion.

During the drive back from Yokohama to Tokyo after the concert, he had kept to himself, quietly. He wasn’t mad nor in a bad mood – just thoughtful, really – so his behaviour didn’t raise the usual alarms in Yuya.

Better this way. He wanted to be safe at their flat before letting the levee break.

He waited, patiently, for Yuya to be done showering; then he too, patiently showered. He sat down at the kitchen’s table watching him decide whether he wanted to eat something or not and in the end shaming himself into thinking it would’ve been better not to eat, since it was already quite late. Yuri looked at him through all of that. Very, very patiently.

“Are you tired, Yu? Do you want to go to bed?” Yuya asked him then, eyeing longingly at the leftover yakisoba on the counter.

That was his clue. Too bad for Yuya’s second dinner.

“No, I'm not tired.” he stated, getting up and feeling as if he was ready to speak in front of an assembly about world hunger. “Yuya, I think we lost our spark.”

And with that, Yuya had apparently lost his appetite, too.

He frowned and looked at him, confused.

“What are you talking about, Yuri?” he asked, not worried in the slightest. Which should’ve concerned Yuri, a lot, because making Yuya worry about them was basically the only weapon he had left in his arsenal, at this point.

“I'm talking about our relationship. Of course.” he sighed, sitting back again, his eyes still straight on him. “We’re not as spontaneous as before. We used to be unpredictable, there was no saying what was going to happen or whether one was going to start wanting the other at the wrongest possible time. I'm not saying it was right, but it felt exciting, somehow. It’s like we’re getting...” he winced, shrugging. “_Old_, or something.”

Yuya rolled his eyes, and went to sit next to him.

“Please, Yuri, don’t give me even more complexes than I already have. Don’t forget I turn thirty in March.” he said, uncomfortably.

“I didn’t mean that we’re getting old on paper, Yuya.” he clarified, slightly annoyed. “I meant that we’ve been together a really long time, and that perhaps we’ve fallen into a pattern. It’s not uncommon, but I don’t think it reflect the way we feel.” he paused, wincing again. “Well, at least the way _I_ feel.”

Yuya’s jaws tensed, as he pulled away a little and threw him a warning look.

“Not make this about something it isn’t, Yuri.” he said, promptly. “I love you like day one and I want you like day one. So, really, I'm having a hard time understanding what you’re saying.”

Yuri snorted, trying to find the words in his head to explain himself as clearly as possible.

“Remember Okinawa?” he said once he came up with a good example. “We were on the beach, it wasn’t nearly late enough to be safe, but somehow it was like we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. And you took me, right there, where anyone could’ve seen us, without caring about the consequences.” he told him, feeling a little childish as he spoke, but believing it nonetheless. “And there’s been countless other times. I mean, when we first started living together we barely found time to have a decent meal, am I wrong? No matter where in the house we were you would...” he sighed, shaking his head. “We’re not like that anymore.”

Yuya crossed his arms, and from the way he was looking at him, Yuri could tell he was uncomfortable; and a little sad, maybe.

“So you’re saying that you miss risking ending up in jail and being denied food, all in favour of sex?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Yuri actually smiled a little, and he nodded.

“Something like that.” he made a frustrated sound, leaning down to press his forehead against the table. “Okay, fine, here’s what gives: today Yutti and I sort of caught Ryosuke blowing Daiki backstage.”

Yuya made a disgusted face, looking at him in disbelief.

“I'm sure there was a way out of this conversation that didn’t include me knowing that.” he complained. “Was it somewhere I’ve later been to? Was it... no, wait. I really don’t want any details, it would only make it worse.” he quickly shook his head, as to chase the mental image away. “How did you get from Yamada blowing Dai-chan to us having lost our spark?” he asked then, getting back to the subject at hand.

“Because that imbecile said that it was because they couldn’t help it if they love each other.” Yuri murmured, now feeling a little embarrassed. “They’ve been together longer than us. I don’t understand, really, why they still have that _instinct _and we don’t.” he sucked his lip between his teeth, uncomfortable. “You didn’t just use to want me, Yuuyan. You used to _covet_ me. It felt like an addiction, but a nice one. And I just want to know whether something happened to us that we didn’t seem to need each other as much as we did before.” he crossed his arms, making a disappointed face. “It’s not like you have the prerogative of all confidence issues in this relationship. I'm allowed some too.”

Against all odds, Yuya started laughing.

Yuri would’ve gotten mad, too, if he hadn’t felt a little silly while talking. So he appreciated, anyway, when his boyfriends got his chair closer, taking his face into his hands and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

“I have so many things I need to answer to that.” he chuckled, shaking his head. “First of all that I actually want that prerogative, because it scares me a little when you’re not overly confident.” he joked, but then he sighed and got serious again. “Second, that even though I know what you mean, it’s a little creepy when you say I coveted you. I would’ve called that a perfectly healthy sexual desire for my boyfriend, but I’ll let you see it the way you want to.” he saw Yuri was about to reply, and he rushed to press a finger to his lips to stop him. “And third and most important... nothing happened to us, baby. Back then, I used to jump you wherever we were because...” he sighed, slightly uneasy. “Well, I didn’t really know where we were going. I guess the beginnings of a relationship are often like that, that one needs to physically be with the other because they’re just scared, not knowing how much longer it’s going to last, wanting to take all they can from it.” he smiled then, fondly. “But now I know I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, so I can very well take it easy. I don’t need to jump you in public places, rushing it so that we don’t get caught. I can wait for us to be safe in _our_ home, in _our _bed, and take all the time I want with you.”

Chinen wanted to tell him something right away, but the inside of his brain was currently a mess.

Despite the fact that he always liked to play tough, he wasn’t. Not in the slightest. And that was possibly the most beautiful thing Yuya had ever said to him, so he currently felt as if his whole self had melted down to a poodle of...

He made a mental wince. Of love, really.

“I love it when you make me feel like an idiot.” was the first coherent thing he was able to tell him, his voice low and affectionate.

“No, you don’t. But it’s rare enough that you don’t even realize it.” Yuya replied, smirking.

“No, seriously. I can’t believe I listened to that _whore_, that I let him...” Yuri shook his head, still surprised at himself. “I'm sorry. About everything I said. Really.”

Yuya rolled his eyes, bringing his arms around his neck and getting even closer.

“Don’t be.” he reassured him. “You know, it wasn’t all bad. I think you stressed out something important, actually.” he grinned, leaning down to start pressing kisses to the side of his face. “The fact that I feel secure now doesn’t mean anything, you know? I _still_ covet you, Chinen Yuri. Don’t think that’ll ever stop.” he murmured against his skin, and before the younger could reply Yuya had dragged them both of the floor, ending up on top of him, kissing him as if he needed it to breathe.

Yuri tried to breathe, having a very hard time doing it. The coldness of the tiles, the heat from Yuya’s body, the way he felt their mouths were trying to melt together...

It was too much, and not nearly enough.

“Couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, uh?” he mocked the elder once he had room to speak, his hips involuntarily thrusting up.

Yuya hissed at that, but then he managed to chuckle.

“It’s just like you said. Sometimes I really can’t keep my hands off of you, right? Even though I'm getting so old and we’ve become boring.” he joked, going back to his ministrations.

Yuri had a few witty comebacks to that, but he never managed to let them out. He surrendered completely to Yuya, as he felt all of their clothes disappear at the speed of light, his boyfriend’s mouth _worshipping_ his body as if he had never seen it before.

It felt good. And it felt good because they could’ve taken it easier, they could’ve stopped and go to the bed and take hours to do this, and it still wouldn’t have changed anything for him.

But, since Yuya was trying to make a point, he was going to settle for the kitchen’s floor.

He shamelessly opened his legs, trapping the elder between them, hissing when their cocks came in contact, pleasantly brushing one against the other.

Yuya moved on top of him like that for a while, taking deep breath as he kept kissing the younger’s skin, taking a few patches of it between his teeth and sucking, hard enough to bruise.

“Way to be inconspicuous.” Yuri commented, panting a little, and despite what he had just said his hand was firm on the back of Yuya’s head, keeping him right where he was.

“I'm won’t feel sorry cause you look delicious. And because you complained I don’t do anything inappropriate anymore.”

Yuri laughed, taking his face in his hands and pulling it up to kiss him.

“You’re not doing anything nearly inappropriate, yet.” he mocked him, playfully licking his lower lip.

“About time I fix that.” Yuya rushed to say, and just like that he went lower and disappeared between the younger’s leg.

The tongue on his rim didn’t come unexpected, but Yuri still arched and moaned, the feeling always too much to bear. He rolled his hips to meet it, writhing when Yuya started making room for it with his fingers, licking around and inside of him, and even though it was impossible to tell for sure, Yuri was certain he was smiling at the way he reacted.

“More, Yuu.” he panted, bringing a hand through his hair, pulling on them, trying to lash out all the need he felt.

“More what?” the elder teased him, raising his head and throwing him a sly look, now only brushing a fingertip around the younger’s entrance.

“Fingers. Stretch. You. I don’t know, just fucking give me something, you teasing bastard!” Yuri complained, promptly silenced by how happily Yuya obliged to his confused request.

As he was three fingers deep inside of him, moving them expertly as he tried to avoid his prostate on purpose, Yuya went back on top of him, kissing him as if he was trying to soothe him.

“I can’t believe how crazy you sound sometimes.” he told him, pushing deeper and kissing the younger’s wince away from his face. “You have no idea, Yuri, how hard it has been for me to learn to be a better person. To see you at work, during concerts or photo shoots, or on location or _anywhere_, and not jump you. And not claim you right there, where everybody could see.” he slowly removed his fingers, smiling when Yuri complained at the loss. “You should appreciate the fact that I let you live your life, instead of keeping you like this all the time.”

Yuri groaned. He couldn’t really answer, not right now. There were no words left in his brain, only Yuya, his fingers, his cock, how much he wanted him _right now_.

He pulled up a little, pushing the elder to sit and reaching down for his cock, quickly bringing it to his mouth, moaning as he got it past his lips as if it was the best treat ever.

He sucked him down quickly but trying to make a proper job of it, coating it with saliva knowing it was the only thing that was going to smooth its way inside of him.

He must’ve been doing something good, because apparently Yuya had lost all of his bravado and will to talk, his hand keeping him steady there as all he could let out of his mouth were short pants, letting Yuri feel the urge for something more.

The younger pulled away, smiling satisfied, and laid back down, raising a leg and bringing it high around Yuya’s waist.

“Time to see how much you actually covet me.” he teased, pulling him closer. “Fuck me into the floor, Yuuyan.” 

He could swear he had heard Yuya _growl_ at that, which was as arousing as it could get.

The elder wasted no time, pulling his leg even further up until it was resting on his shoulder, giving himself more room to thrust inside of him, almost all in one go.

Yuri rolled his head back, actually hurting it against the hard tiles, and screamed.

He winced and panted and writhed all at once, feeling one of Yuya’s hands caressing his face, soothing him.

“I'm sorry.” he murmured, unsure. “Maybe I should’ve...”

“Don’t even.” Yuri interrupted him promptly, pushing down toward his cock. “I meant it, Yuya. I don’t care about anything, just _fuck me_.”

And so Yuya did.

He pulled almost all the way out and quickly slammed back in; he went slow, methodical, because now he was actually trying to strike the younger’s prostate instead of avoiding it. The long and extensive experience at doing this made him found it a few more thrusts later, and when he saw Yuri arch his back off the floor he finally let go and started giving it to him for real, angling his hips so that he managed to hit the same spot over and over again.

He held on to Yuri’s hip with one hand, digging his nails in the soft flesh, relishing the way it added to Yuri’s pleasure, his moans now loud enough that they could pass as screams.

“Yuu...” the younger said after a few more minutes, his voice completely broken. “Yuu, won’t last. Need you to...”

“Touch yourself.” Yuya told him right away, without letting him ask. “Let me see how good you feel on my cock, Yu. How bad you need to come.”

It was so, so much, and Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to feel annoyed at the elder’s request. He brought a hand around his cock, quickly, stroking himself as fast as Yuya was driving him into the floor, as if he really was trying to fuck him into becoming one with it.

He dared opening his eyes, looking how lost the elder seemed into his task, into making Yuri feel good, into taking him as if he didn’t want to do anything else with his life, and that was what eventually brought him over the edge. He rolled his hips to meet a particularly hard thrust and like that he came, his head hitting the floor again, his body feeling dizzy as it clenched around Yuya’s cock inside of him.

“Beautiful.” was the first thing he heard Yuya say, as he realized he had lowered his leg to bring it around his hips and was now leaning over him, the heat of his body feeling incredibly soothing in the aftermath. “You look so good when you come, Yuri. So lost in it, so _sinful_.”

The younger groaned, bringing his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“Come on, Yuu.” he murmured, broken. “I don’t think I can take much longer. Just go on and come inside of me.”

There it was, that animal-like sound again which made Yuri shiver; he held on to Yuya as he felt him go faster all over again, his fingernails probably drawing blood on the elder’s back as he felt his rhythm get more erratic, until it came to a complete halt. Yuri felt pervaded by the liquid hear inside of him, and his body twitched at that, as if he was ready to go and keep going like that forever.

Once Yuya was done and basically crumbled on top of him, he realized that it most definitely wasn’t an option.

They stayed like that for a while, Yuri enjoying the elder’s weight on him, keeping him warm, making him feel weirdly safe; he caressed his back over the marks left by his fingernails, kissing Yuya’s shoulder when he felt him shiver.

After a time that felt infinite, the elder pulled up, taking his hands for him to do the same; he sat against the table’s leg, letting Yuri sit in his lap. When he saw him shiver a little, he rushed to recover his own shirt, draping it around his shoulders.

“Now it’s nice.” Yuri murmured, hiding his face in the crook of Yuya’s neck. “And also, well.” he shrugged and raised his head. “That was hot. Like hotter than hell hot.”

Yuya laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his throat, nosing its outline.

“If you insist, we can do this next time at work. I’ll look for a dark corner cosy enough.” he baited him, making the younger scoff.

“Not really. I feel tired, sore and sticky. All I want is to take a shower and get to bed straight away.” he sighed. “Maybe I'm really getting too old for that.”

Yuya rolled his eyes, brushing a hand down the side of his face.

“You’re very much young. Also, very much lazy. And you’ve been like this since you were thirteen, trust me. I remember.” he pulled up, wincing a little. “It really is a mess, anyway. I can barely remember how we made it back then, and I most certainly don’t understand how Yama-chan and Dai-chan manage that now.” 

Yuri got up, somehow, helping him do the same, then he started collecting their clothes.

“Well, I’ve got an answer, at least for the ‘sticky and messy’ part. Ryosuke’s surgical, believe me. I don’t think he left any evidence of the mischief.” he told him, just because he knew the elder was going to make _exactly_ that disgusted face.

“Gross.” he commented, then shook his head quickly as if to forget it and leant down, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Well, I don’t want to challenge them. We’re in love _and_ we’re private and tidy about it. I say we win.”

Yuri laughed, nodding.

“That, Takaki” he said, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his lips. “I wasn’t doubting for a second.”


End file.
